


What just happened?

by simonsaysyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Scott, Anal Sex, Awkward Situation, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Drug Use, First Time, High School, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mentions of Sterek, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Some Fluff, Some angst, Underage Drinking, bottom!Isaac, nobody died and no one left, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysyes/pseuds/simonsaysyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has been living at Scott's house. </p><p>One night they decided to work on an essay together...Scott gets curious...it gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English essays are boring

 * **Isaac Lahey**                                                                                     X

 

You                                                                                    7:51pm

     - The hell happened to your name?

 

           Scotty McScotterson                                                7:55pm  
                 - Stiles happened.  


You                                                                                    7:55pm  
   -Why don’t you change it back?  


           Scotty McScotterson                                                7:55pm  
                  - Lost a bet. Gotta keep it this way for a week  


You                                                                                    7:55pm  
     - Could have been worse I guess  


           Scotty McScotterson                                                7:56pm  
               - We had a rule that the chosen name had to be clean  


You                                                                                    7:56pm  
     - Smart thinking  


           Scotty McScotterson                                                7:56pm  
                - Don’t be so surprised  


You                                                                                    7:56pm  
   - I’m not I was just saying  


           Scotty McScotterson                                                7:56pm  
                 - Right sorry 

  
                        _About 15 minutes ago_

  

          Scotty McScotterson                                                8:12pm  
               - What disorder are you saying Macbeth had?  


You                                                                                    8:13pm  
   - I don’t even know yet! This is so not fair! It’s spose to be an English essay not a psych one!

 

You                                                                                    8:14pm  
   - We could work on it together?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isaac stared at the screen...the message was received so why wasn’t Scott responding? Its not like he was asking him on a date, it’s just studying! Come on McCall!

 

Isaac had recently seen an interesting, um, “movie” that involved two guys studying for an anatomy test...maybe Scott had seen the same one...  
  
Isaac focused on the sounds coming from the next room...Scott’s room. All he could hear was a steady heartbeat, no movement or typing. He gave up waiting for a reply, it was a stupid idea anyway. He went back to the ‘Intro to Psychology’ book he had borrowed from the schools’ library.  


 

0_0

 

  
Scott sat in front of his computer focusing on his heartbeat, making sure it didn’t become erratic at Isaac’s suggestion of working together. The proposition made sense since they now lived under the same roof and they were in the same class. He really didn’t want or need Isaac noticing and questioning why it could make his heart race.  
  
That was the inconvenient part about living with Isaac. He constantly had to control his own body in order to not give anything away. He also had to pay attention to Isaac’s breathing at night…not in a weird way or anything! He just wanted to make sure his new housemate was asleep before he could take care of certain urges. Covering up the smell - of his uh actions - was a whole other activity. He was surprised his mom hadn’t questioned his new and rather overboard use of incense. Scott figured it was all worth the extra effort. Being a teenage werewolf was complicated enough – he really didn’t need the other teenage werewolf to make fun of him.  
  
So here he was sitting in front of his computer taking way too long to respond.

 

 

0_0

 

  
Isaac gave up on his research and threw his pen across the room. In order to properly procrastinate, he decided to go have a shower instead.  


He entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He took his shirt off and folded it nicely before placing it on the counter next to the sink. He still wasn’t quite at home in these new surroundings and felt like just throwing his clothes all over the place was somehow disrespectful.

 

After neatly piling his clothes next to the sink and touching as little as possible, he turned on the water and jumped in without waiting for it to warm up. Mrs. McCall had warmly accepted him into her home and hadn’t asked him for anything in return so he did what he could to minimize his impact on her utility bills.

 

After a turn under the water stream, he grabbed his bottle of shower gel - purchased at the dollar store- lathered, rinsed and was quickly done.

 

He turned the water off and grabbed the towel that had been dedicated as his. He ran his thumb over the soft fabric and smiled softly before proceeding to towel himself dry.

 

He stepped out of the tub, scrubbed his hair with the towel and looked in the mirror. Even wet, his hair still looked unruly. He had once tried to spike his curls with hair gel but the kids at school made fun of his new look. He had ran into the boys washroom and had washed out as much of the hard substance as he could before promptly admitting defeat to his curls. 

 

Isaac wrapped his towel around his waist and grabbed his clothes in one hand.

 

On the way back to his room, he crossed Scott in the hallway.

 

Both boys froze. Isaac was looking at the laptop Scott was clutching and Scott was trying really hard not to focus on the drop of water that had dripped off of a wet ringlet that graced the other werewolves’ head. The drop was now obscenely making its way down the hard collar bone and heading south towards the –

 

“Scott!”

 

Scott blinked into focus and looked at Isaac.

 

“Dude, I think you’ve been studying to hard, did your brain melt?”

 

“What?” Scott had no clue what was happening or if Isaac had noticed that his pants had gotten a little tighter so he figured going with the melted brain option was the better choice.

 

“I asked if you were going downstairs to work on the essay?”

 

“Oh yeah, I mean, no… I responded to your message but you didn’t get it so I figured I would just come over to your room and we could work together.”

 

“I was in the shower…couldn’t you hear the water running?” Isaac raised a perfect eyebrow to punctuate his question.

 

“Hate to break it to you, but I have better things to do than listen in to your every move,” Scott replied without bite and walked into Isaac’s room.

 

“Do you mind if I put some clothes on first?”

 

“Right.” Scott walked back out of Isaac’s room and turned so his back was on the wall beside the door. Isaac walked past him and softly hit his door so it was semi closed. He quickly put on pj pants and told Scott to come in.

  
Scott sat cross legged on Isaac’s bed and placed his laptop in front of him. “What are you doing?” He asked when he looked up and noticed Isaac going around in circles.

 

“Trying to find my pen,” the beta replied.  


“I keep telling you to get a laptop!”  


“And I keep telling you, I prefer to do my essays old school style.” He really didn’t. He couldn’t afford a laptop so he had to content himself with writing things on paper then sneaking off to the library to type them up before handing them in.   


It was annoying but it also seemed to annoy Stiles who accused him of being all mysterious so at least there was a silver lining.   


Isaac threw his hands in the air and gave up on finding his pen.  


“How do you only own one pen?” Questioned Scott.  


Isaac bit his lip to stop himself from yelling that money didn’t grow on trees. Mrs. McCall already housed and fed him; he didn’t want to abuse her charity by asking for supplies. She practically had to force the scarf on him when she bought it…the simple gesture of motherly love made it one of his most prized possessions.  


Scott scooted over on the bed and patted the freed spot beside him. “Come on, we can focus on research first, unless your plan was to write an essay without any information.”

 

Isaac’s eyes went from his borrowed book to Scott’s laptop. Scott pretended not to notice.

 

Isaac took his place beside Scott who had Wikipedia open. Scott focused on feeling the heat coming from the laptop instead of the heat coming from the shirtless guy sitting beside him.  


“I thought the teacher said we couldn’t use wiki," Isaac pointed out.  


“How will she know!”  


“Aren’t you trying to be a model student this year?” Isaac teased.  


“It’s Wikipedia! I don’t know what the big deal is. It has sources at the bottom and everything!”  


Isaac raised an eyebrow.  


“Ok smart guy, how would you like to research information?”  


“Just type Macbeth disorders in Google, I’m sure something will come up.”

  
After a considerable amount of bickering on how exactly to research, they had what they deemed was enough information and were ready to write their essays. Scott had to go get a pen from his room for Isaac.

 

Isaac sat at his desk twirling the pen around his fingers while Scott slowly typed away.

 

“Does that uh always happen…I mean when you look at um guys...is it a thing?” Isaac asked without looking at Scott.

  
“Huh?” Scott looked up from his laptop. Isaac awkwardly looked from Scott, to the hallway, to the towel he had been wearing. _Oh shit_ , Scott though, _he did notice!_

 

Scott decided to play it cool. “A thing?” He questioned back.

 

“Um, are you...” Isaac toed around the question.

  
“Gay?”

  
“Yeah?”  


“Would that be so wrong!”

  
“Nothing wrong with it. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to think there was,” Isaac replied, still not looking at Scott.

 

“Wait, what? You’re…” Scott couldn’t get himself to actually say it.

  
“Some alpha you are,” Isaac said, looking at the pen. He really didn’t know why he was randomly admitting this. 

  
“Well its not like there’s a specific scent...” Scott tried to justify his ignorance.

  
Silence.

  
“Does Danny know?” Scott asked, feeling mighty awkward.

  
“Cause he’s gay too? Yes we have membership cards to the underground gay scene.” Isaac bit back.

  
Scott couldn’t figure out if he was lying.

  
“Omg! I’m kidding! There is no underground gay scene! Not in this tiny town anyways. It’s actually a lot more of an open gay scene, with all the raves and everything.” Isaac mentally told himself to just shut up.

  
“Right...so how do you know...for sure?” Scott bit his lip.

  
“That I’m gay?” Isaac finally looked towards Scott. “I like guys. I don’t like girls. Pretty straight forward.” 

  
“Right…but like…how...what if…how would someone know if they liked both?”

  
“I don’t know! Go kiss a guy see what happens!” Isaac was getting a little exasperated and highly annoyed at himself for starting the subject. 

  
“...can I kiss you?”

 

Isaac froze. The question had come out in nothing more than a whisper but of courses Isaac’s werewolf ears had no problem hearing it.  
  
“You can say no.” Scott had no idea why he was asking this.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Isaac replied, thinking …ok he wasn’t trying to think too much about what was going on.  
  
He got up and walked over to the bed to sit beside Scott.

 

Scott closed his laptop and placed it on the floor. What had he gotten himself into?

 

Isaac sat up straight, took a deep breath and turned towards Scott. He cupped the alpha’s face with one hand, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the other boys’.

 

Scott closed his eyes in return and marveled at how Isaac’s lips felt rougher than most girls. It wasn’t unpleasant…on the contrary…Scott felt the strength of the hand holding his face rather enticing. He tentatively placed his hand on Isaac’s exposed back. This caused Isaac to arch closer to Scott, so Scott brought his other hand to the boys back and felt the muscle under his fingertips.

 

Isaac brought his hand to the back of Scott’s head, entangling his fingers in the short hair. His other hand was against the bed, holding himself up to keep some distance in between him and Scott. The last thing he wanted was to push things and have Scott ask him to find another place to stay.

 

When he felt Scott drag his fingers down his back towards his ass, he moaned in the kiss.

 

In need of air, Isaac broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Scott’s opened eyes revealed bright red irises.

 

The alpha was panting and before he knew what he was asking for he whispered: “More.”

 

Isaac returned to the kiss, shifting his position to straddle Scott.

 

Scott wondered why Isaac was still keeping a distance between them when he felt the beta’s hand move down his back and apply a small amount of pressure to urge him to lie down.  


Scott soon found himself on his back, his shirt pulled halfway up his chest, his hand in a mess of curls while Isaac licked and kissed his way around his abs.  


Scott could feel his erection, hard against his boxers. He was happy for the layer separating him from his the zipper of his jeans. The feel of Isaacs’s hand going up his thigh had him twitching.

 

When he felt Isaac stop worshipping his abs he looked down. He saw his friend look up, hand hovering over his jeans and a question in his eyes.

 

“Please,” Scott whispered again.

 

Isaac let his palm down, applying an upward pressure on Scotts shaft.

 

“Oh god!” Scott definitely didn’t whisper. “Please!”

 

“Please what?” Isaac replied, his voice was mixed with lust and amusement. Scott looked down again to see Isaac’s crooked smile.

 

“Please touch me!”

 

“Technically, I am,” Isaac responded, palming Scott through his jeans again.

 

“For f- stop being such a smart ass! I need you to…” Scott didn’t finish his sentence. Partly because he wasn’t quite sure what he was asking for but also because Isaac was finally undoing his jeans.

 

“Tell me,” Isaac worded, mouth so close to the tip of Scotts’ cock that he could feel the vibrations in the words. “Tell me, have you ever done any of this with a guy?” The vibrations from the words caused Scott’s cock to twitch and softly hit Isaac’s closed lips. Scott moaned.

 

“No, never.”

 

“Are you sure you want me to keep going?” Isaac tried to keep confidence in his voice as he asked this but a small amount of worry seeped through.

 

“Please Isaac…I want it to be you first.”

 

“First? You planning on doing this with other guys?” Isaac dragged his tongue from the base of Scott’s cock to the tip.

 

“Oh fuck, no! Just you. Only you. Please!” Hearing the alpha beg sent a primal shiver through Isaac’s body.

 

He wrapped his mouth around the throbbing cock and flattened his tongue against his shaft. He applied pressure before starting to pump up and down. He paused from time to time to twirl his tongue around the tip, just to hear Scott gasp.

 

Scott’s grip on the bed sheet became frantic. His head titled back as Isaac started to increase the speed and pressure of his movement.

 

“Fuck. Isaac! ISAAC I’m gonna…” Isaac released Scott’s cock just in time for the stream of cum to shoot out and fall across the dark skin.

 

Scott kept his eyes shut tight as he tried to regain his senses. Isaac remained haphazardly positioned over Scott, trying to sear the deep scent into his memory.

 

Isaac was the first one to hear Mrs. McCall’s car.

 

“Go shower!” He yelled out. This snapped Scott back into reality. The dark haired werewolf only then noticed the hard, thick bulge under Isaac’s pjs.  


“What about you?” He asked, feeling guilty for haven been so wrapped up in his own pleasure, he hadn’t touched Isaac.  


“Your mom is home! Go jump in the shower before its too late!” Isaac sat up to let Scott go.  


Scott ran out of the room and left Isaac behind, palming his erection through the rather thin fabric.

  
What had just happened?


	2. Alcohol and mortification

The next morning, Scott woke up and tried really hard not to panic. It was cool. No big deal. Teenagers experimented all the time. It meant nothing.

He then tried really hard not to think about what it would be like to touch Isaac or have him in his mouth.

This failed and he soon found himself hard. 

He groaned and tossed the blankets off of him. The cool morning air helped him regain his senses.

By the time he was ready and made it downstairs, Isaac was nowhere to be found.

0_0

 

Isaac really wasn't avoiding Scott at school, at least not on purpose. He was stuck rushing in between classes to finish his paper so it really was out of his control.

Scott, on the other hand, was maybe avoiding Isaac...maybe...ok, no. He wasn’t. How could you avoid someone who wasn’t around anyways!

Ten minutes before lunch ended Isaac had typed everything up. Newly printed essay in his backpack, he made his way to the cafeteria. He found the table where his friends- he tried not to smile at the thought that he finally had friends- were gathered.  
The second he was sat at the table, Stiles instantly turned his attention to him. “Look, I know you’re Mr. antisocial and too cool for school –”

“No one says that anymore!” Jackson interrupted.

Stiles opted not to acknowledge him and continued “Lydia is having a party – “

“A small get together,” she corrected.

“Omg will everyone stop interrupting me! I am trying to get the mysterious one,” he waved in Isaac’s direction, “to come to the party!”

“Get together.” Lydia corrected again. 

Isaac looked over at Scott who was looking right back at him.

“So, you going to grace the pack with your presence?” the alpha asked.

“You make it sound like you never see him! You guys live together!” Stiles announced not giving Isaac the chance to reply. “The rest of us however would like a chance to interrogate your housemate in a socially acceptable scenario while lubricated with alcohol.” 

Scott giggled. 

“What?” Stiles asked

“Lubricated.” The best friends giggled together.

“Oh grow up!” Allison rolled her eyes.

Before Isaac actually got a chance to speak, the bell rang and they all groaned. Everyone slowly got up and headed to their next class.

In English, Isaac and Scott avoided eye contact. They were far too busy paying close attention to what their teacher was spouting about the art of Shakespearean theatre.

The teacher must have really been into what she was saying because the final bell rang mid sentence and she didn’t have time to give out any homework. 

“Is your mom gonna be home for supper or does she have a shift tonight?” Isaac asked, breaking the ice while slinging his bag across his shoulder.

“It’s her day off! She’s making lasagna!” Scott grinned, causing Isaac to offer a small but authentic smile back. 

They headed out of the school to find Stiles standing beside his jeep with Derek. 

Stiles looked like he was deep in some frantic explanation about something. Isaac strained his ears to find that he was educating Derek on the different types of zombie strains. 

Derek actually looked like he was paying attention to what Stiles was saying.   
“What do you think he wants?” Isaac asked, not expecting the former Alpha to be there.

“Probably nothing important,” Scott internally groaned at the possibility that Derek was just there to see Stiles. “Race you home!” He shouted and bolted away.

Isaac ran after him.

Once they were out of everyone’s sight they jumped into the forest and the game was on! Full wolf speed ahead! They could hear each other’s hearts racing while they ran franticly.   
Scott made it home first.

They kicked off their shoes and headed to the kitchen.

“Not fair!” Isaac complained. “You gave yourself a head start!'

'Fine! Rematch Monday! Man it’s hot!” Scott opened the freezer door and grabbed the ice tray. He cracked the ice loose and took a cube out.

Isaac momentarily panicked thinking he was going to have to sit there and watch Scott drag an ice cube across his skin.

However, Scott threw the cube into his mouth and instantly bit it. The sound of the ice being crunched made Isaac laugh.

“What?” Scott asked, completely oblivious.  
“You have no game!”

“Wh-” Scott caught on and went a deep shade of red.

“Throw one my way!”

Scott did so and Isaac caught it in between his teeth.

“Show off!” Scott laughed.

Mrs. McCall walked into the kitchen. “Boys no spoiling your dinner on...ice? Fine. Eat all the ice you want but nothing else! I’m making lasagna and garlic bread and you will both eat salad!”

Both boys scrunched their noses.

“You can pull all the faces you want, you’re eating it!”

“Its not the salad...it’s the garlic bread...” Scott provided, knowing that Isaac would be too humble to mention it.

“What? You love garlic bread!” Mrs. McCall exclaimed.

“I did but, um, we're going to be able to smell it for days!” 

“Oh. Right. Werewolves. Regular bread it is but you are eating salad!”

“I’m sure your salad will be delicious Mrs. McCall,” Isaac said.

“Thank you dear. Now go do your homework!”

Isaac grinned at the motherly behavior and headed out of the kitchen.

Scott stayed behind.

“Do you need any help? I could set the table?”

“What do you want?”

Scott pretended to be offended but could tell his mother wasn’t falling for it so he just went ahead and asked: “Lydia is having a small get together tonight, can me and Isaac go?”

“Will her parents be there?” Mrs. McCall crossed her arms.

“I’m sure there will be adults present in the house.”

“Scott.”

“Ok her parents are out of town.”

“Will there be alcohol?”

“Probably but it’s a right of passage mom. And think of Isaac! He could use some social interaction!”

“Don’t use Isaac’s situation as a bargaining tool.”

“Sorry,” Scott felt bad.

“Fine. You can go but I’m picking you up at 11.”

“Mom!”

“Midnight. Final offer.”

“Curfew is midnight, got it! You don’t have to pick us up though, it’s your day off, you should get a good nights’ sleep.”

Mrs. McCall mulled this over. “How will you get home?”

“Boyd can drive us! He doesn’t drink.”

“Call him and make sure he’s ok with it.”

“Thanks mom!” Scott kissed his mother’s cheek and all but ran out of the kitchen.

 

0_0

Stiles spun the bottle and nervously watched it land on Derek. 

“Alright that’s seven minutes, count down starts when the door closes,” Lydia announced.

Derek got up and headed to the door. Stiles was frozen in place.

“Come on! Its 7 minutes in heaven not maul the human in the closet. You'll survive.' Lydia encouraged Stiles.  
“If I die, make sure my dad keeps eating healthy,” he told Scott as he got up.

Heart beating wildly, Stiles joined Derek in the closet. 

Lydia looked at her phone and started timing them.

The werewolves in the room got an earful of Stiles awkwardly tell Derek he didn’t have to do anything. This was followed by the distinct sound of Derek slamming Stiles on the wall was heard.

“Finally,” voiced Scott.

“You’re strangely cool with the fact that your best friend is making out with the ex alpha,” commented Ethan.

“He’s been pining over him for months and I’m really tired of hearing about it.”

“Hopefully Derek doesn’t break his heart,” Aidan said a little louder than necessary. This did nothing to slow down the lip smacking noise the werewolves were privy to. 

“We really should have thought this game through before agreeing to play it.” Isaac commented.

“What do you mean?" Allison asked.

“We can hear...” Scott didn’t finish his sentence but the look on Allison’s face conveyed that she understood. 

“Seven minutes are up!” Lydia called out.

No one came out of the closet. She had to get up to bang on the door to get them to come out.

Derek looked unfazed and Stiles was a nice shade of red.

“Scott's next!” proclaimed Allison.

Scott’s bottle landed on Isaac. The two quietly made their way to the closet.

They stood facing each other, eyes glowing in the darkness so they could see each other.

Neither spoke, since they knew very well that the others could hear. 

Isaac shifted forward.

Unlike their last kiss, Scott took the lead on this one. 

He cupped Isaac’s face with his left hand and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

It was slow and intimate. Their lips slotted together as their tongues gently explored the surface of the others’ mouth. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott, pulling him closer and resting one hand on a hip and the other on his lower back.  
Scott’s left hand rested on the back of Isaac’s neck while the other was flat against Isaac’s shoulder, as if he was trying to make sure the other wouldn’t leave.

Isaac internally swore that it hadn’t been seven minutes when he heard Lydia shout. 

Scott walked out first. Isaac took a moment to compose himself before following.

 

What just happened?

 

The game continued. 

Boyd vetoed Jackson and Erica kissing. Erica was pretty tipsy at that point and called him a jealous teddy bear.

 

When Ethan’s spin landed on Aiden, everyone unanimously agreed to a re-spin. This resulted in Ethan having to go in the closet with Allison.

“Definitely gay,” he announced, 7 minutes later, as he sat back down.

 

Allison left early. She had been grounded for losing a case of custom bullets and had an early curfew.

 

The evening continued. Eventually, Lydia and Aiden disappeared together.

 

“Alllllright Isaac!” Stiles started, looking at Isaac. “Interrogation time!”

“You’re allowed one question.”

“F.M.K. anyone in this room.”

“Technically that’s three questions!” Isaac tried to protest.

“Technically it’s three letters, zero question,” Derek chimed in.

“Scared to answer Lahey?” poked Jackson.

“Why don’t you answer it Jackson!” Isaac challenged.

“Fuck Erica – easy Boyd it’s just a game!” Jackson raised his hand in defense and Boyd tightened his grip on Erica while sending him death glares. “Marry Kira,” Jackson continued. “Kill Stiles.”

“Hey!” Stiles started but was cut off my Kira’s own surprise at being chosen for marriage. Jackson just shrugged and didn’t offer a response.

“Aight, your turn Isaac!” Stiles was not letting Isaac off the hook.

“Fuck Scott. Marry Ethan. Kill Stiles.”

“Why is everyone killing me off!”

“I wouldn’t,” Derek said quietly.

“If you think you’re getting some of this,” Scott pointed at himself, “after killing my best friend you are so wrong!”

“Thanks man!” Stiles smiled

“Got your back bro!” They fist bumped.

“Why are you marrying me?” Ethan asked.

“Had to pick someone and I’m pretty sure Boyd, Jackson and Derek would have pummeled me if I had said their names.”

“Not my teddy bear! He wouldn’t pummel, right teddy?” Erica’s head fell on Boyd’s shoulder.

“Alright you are way too drunk, I’m taking you home.” Boyd grabbed Erica in his arms and got up effortlessly.

“Yeah, you take me home! Teddy wanna go night night?” The room went silent. Boyd turned around to face everyone.

“We are never talking about this,” Boyd said to the group who collectively nodded in agreement. He said goodbye and left.

 

“I think I’m going to head out too,” Jackson announced. “I was supposed to crash here but I’m not really feeling like waking up to the sound of Lydia and Aiden um saying good morning to each other.”

“Where are you going to go?” asked Kira. 

 

In the back of the room, Stiles was not so subtly scooting over to Derek.

 

“I can just walk home. I’ll run back to get my car in the morning.” Jackson explained.

“You can stay at my place, we have a spare bedroom. I haven’t been drinking so I can drive…if you want,” Kira timidly offered.

“Your parents wouldn’t mind?”

“As long as you stay in the spare bedroom and let them ask you a bunch of questions about what it was like being the kanima over breakfast.” Jackson agreed and they left together.

 

Scott looked around the room to find Stiles literally falling over Derek.

“He’s drunk,” Derek pointed out. Scott giggled.

“You should bring him home,” Isaac said, trying not to laugh as well.

“No! My dad would killll me. M’sleeping here,” Stiles slurred.

“You can sleep at my place,” Derek offered.

“Yeah he can!” Scott gave Stiles two thumbs up. Derek groaned and pulled Stiles to his feet.

Once they were gone Scott and Isaac became very aware that they were now alone with each other. Isaac got up and started collecting all the beer bottles. He grouped them all together to make the morning clean up easier for Lydia.

“Shit! Boyd was spose to drive us home!” Scott remembered.

“We can just walk. It’s not that far if we cut through the woods.”

“Isn’t that dangerous? I mean we’ve been drinking and it’s night time and stuff.”

“We’re werewolves. Pretty sure we’re the dangerous things.” Isaac said, picking up another bottle.

“Don’t worry about the mess, pretty sure Lydia has an army of maids that will swoop in and clean everything once we’re gone.”

“They’re going to swoop in? Are they ninja maids?” Isaac smiled.

“Yes!” They both laughed. Scott checked to make sure he hadn’t lost his phone and got up. “Aight, let’s get walking!”

“That’s not proper English.”

“Psh your face is not proper English!”

 

0.0 

 

They kept a distance between each other as they walked through the woods.

“So…” Scott started. “You would fuck me and marry Ethan?”

“I had to pick someone to marry! Pretty sure it would have been awkward if I had chosen you, I mean we haven’t even been on a date yet.”

“We’re going to go on a date?” Scott asked.

“Who would you FMK out of the group?” Isaac avoided Scott’s question. He was too drunk to figure out what was going on between them.

“I ‘unno,” Scott thought about it. “I’ve already said I wouldn’t fuck you since you’re killing Stiles so I guess I’d have to marry you.”

“Then I would get all the sex I could possibly want!” Isaac declared, victoriously.

“No! It would be a sexless marriage!”

“Fine, I won’t kill off Stiles!”

“Ok so sex is back on the table.”

Isaac laughed.

“Have you ever had sex with a guy?” Scott asked, not having enough inhibition to stop himself.

“Yeah,” Isaac answered, happy the darkness was hiding the fact that he was blushing.

“With who? No don’t tell me.”

“Are you also a jealous teddy bear?”

“Oh man! You know we are laughing at Erica about that when Boyd isn’t around!”

“Definitely!”

The distance between them closed up and Isaac bit his lip as he extended his hand to find Scotts’. They walked the rest of the distance in silence, holding hands.

 

0_0

 

When they arrived home, they closed the door ridiculously slowly as to not wake up Mrs. McCall. They then slow motion tiptoed to the stairs.

“Why is the floor so creaky?” Isaac whispered so softly only a werewolf could hear.

 

Scott’s room was first in the hallway. They stopped in front of it and stood in front of each other. Isaac, not knowing what to do, ran his fingers through his hair.

“I like your hair,” Scott whispered.

“What?”

“I don’t know! I’m new to this guy on guy thing!” They both had to cover their mouths with their hands to muffle their giggling. Isaac signaled that they should go to his room; it was the furthest from Melissa’s.

 

“So you liked it?” Isaac asked, always whispering.

“Huh? Oh, the guy on guy?” Scott bit his lip. “Yeah…I mean, I didn’t get to reciprocate, I probably should but I’m kinda drunk and I’m pretty sure it’s already going to be sloppy so being drunk is just going to make it worse so –“ Isaac decided to shut the alpha up by kissing him.

The kiss quickly became frenzied and they found each other tearing the other’s shirt off. 

They made it to the bed. 

This time Scott was on top, he straddled Isaac and they aimlessly thrusted towards each other while kissing. They fumbled with each other’s pants until they gave up and decided it was much easier for each guy to remove his own pair of jeans. Once the offending item of clothing had been discarded, they went back to making out.

The alcohol quickly took its toll and the kissing slowed down to a point where Scott shifted to the side of Isaac, still partially on top of him. Their breathing slowed down. Isaac passed out first. Scott made himself comfortable and soon joined him.

 

0_0

 

They were woken up by a very, very loud alarm. They both sat up clutching their heads and looking around. They were graced with the presence of none other than Melissa McCall. She was standing in the doorway, holding her phone, which was the source of the obscene sound.

She turned the alarm off and crossed her arms.

“First, you are going to shower…separately!” She decided to add. “Then you are going to go eat breakfast. Afterwards, you will each, separately, research safe sex.”

“Mom!” Scott shouted. He was pretty sure he was about to die of embarrassment. 

His mom silenced him with a cold look.

“Isaac, you can use my laptop. Just because you can’t get each other pregnant, it doesn’t mean there are no risks!” She paused, thinking of something. “You can’t get each other pregnant right? Being werewolves and all? I’m going to go talk to Deacon. Seeing as it is currently 9am, I’m going to give you until noon. At noon, you will both give me a presentation on safe sex. I will then fill in anything you missed as well as any information Deacon provided.”

Both boys were too mortified to say anything. 

“Scott, you’re up first for the shower.”

Scott got up and walked by her, looking down.

“I’m sorry Mrs. McCall,” Isaac apologized, ashamed.

“I figured one day I would catch my teenage son with someone…can’t say I expected it to be with the other teenage boy living under my roof.”

“I can move o-“

“Stop right there! We’re not even going to consider that!”

“Do you really think we can get each other pregnant?”

“I don’t know! But if it’s possible, he’s the alpha so you probably would be the one getting pregnant. Think about that next time you want to have sex with my son.” Mrs. McCall, satisfied by the look of horror on Isaac’s face, walked away.

“Where would it come out of?” Isaac asked the empty room.


	3. The cluelessness of teenage boys

It was later in the afternoon when they actually convened in the living room. Since this was a serious presentation on a serious matter, Scott had to hook up his laptop up to the tv so they could properly display their slides.

He and Isaac agreed to rock/paper/scissors to decide who would be the lucky one to go first. 

Isaac lost. Scott swiftly refused to do a two out of three.

Isaac boldly started by announcing that, even thought werewolves are supernatural creatures, the males did not grow uteruses and hence could not get pregnant. Scott started laughing but was stopped by his mother's stern look.

The beta felt like his presentation lasted forever. For Scott, however, it felt like it was over in a flash and it was now his turn.

The start of his presentation involved percentages of teenagers who experiment with their sexuality in high school.

"Scott," there was a warning in her voice. "Please tell me your presentation actually talks about safe sex."

"You didn't make me do this when I was going out with Allison so I thought it might be important to explain to you that it's normal for teenagers to experiment and that it doesn't mean I'm gay! We were drunk ok! Which, yeah, I know that’s bad on its own but nothing happened, we didn't do anything! I wasn't thinking."

While Scott was talking his gaze was directed at his mother. Mrs. McCall, however was going from Scott to Isaac and noticed that a hurt look was settling on the betas face.

"Scott. Kitchen. Now."

Scott stormed out.

 

Before following her son out of the room she turned to Isaac: "Hun, how bout you go upstairs and put the noise cancelling headphones on...listen to some music...I'll come get you when we resume the presentations." She gave Isaac a small smile and went into the kitchen.

 

Scott was leaning against the counter, arms crossed and looking annoyed.

"Do not give me that look! What do you think you're doing? I thought I raised you better than this."

"I just think you're making too big a deal out of this! I'm a teenager, it's normal to experiment. You didn't make me do this when I was with Allison! All of a sudden you find me in bed with a guy and I have to jump through hoops? And nothing happened with Isaac! It's nothing!"

Melissa blinked, took a deep breath and exhaled. "Oh Scott, for someone with superhuman powers, you can be quite oblivious. I accepted you as a werewolf, why wouldn't I accept your sexual orientation as well?"

Scott didn't say anything.

"The reason we're doing this now is because you are both under my roof. If I'm going to find you together, I'm going to make damn sure you are both well educated and prepared. This might make all of us uncomfortable but it's important."

"Ok." Scott looked at his feet.

"Now the reason I pulled you aside...you're not being fair to Isaac."

"What?" Scott was now thoroughly confused.

"This might be just an experiment for you but I don't think Isaac feels the same."

"What? No, Isaac knows it was just a...trial...not that anything happened really."

"Ok but if you're going to keep...experimenting," Mrs McCall waved her hands around. "Maybe you should do it with someone else. Isaac has already gone through a lot, best not to hurt his feelings."

"Mom! Honestly, he knows. He's not...into me. I'm not hurting his feelings. It's all good."

Melissa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, regardless, trust your mother and stop this with Isaac. Maybe try Stiles?"

Scott's face scrunched up in horror.

"Alright, not Stiles! Is there anyone else at school that interests you or that you find attractive?"

Scott thought about this. He was able to acknowledge if another guy was attractive or not but he really didn't feel the need to try anything with them...at all.

"Huh. I guess I like women! Thanks mom!" Scott felt like a weight has been lifted.

"Girls, you like girls. You're not old enough for women!"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I really hope you know you can talk to me about anything." Melissa added.

"I know mom! I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are. Now go get Isaac, you're finishing your presentation."

"Mom!"

"Not open for discussion." Mrs. McCall pointed towards the stairs.

"This is so not fair!" Scott shouted while walking away.

"Yes, I'm so cruel for educating my son...Scott..."

Scott stopped half way out of the kitchen and turned around.

"Maybe you should have a little chat with Isaac before coming back down."

Scott bit his lip and nodded an affirmative. This was going to be awkward.

He went into the living and found that Isaac wasn’t there. He walked up to his bedroom…which was also empty. Scott strained his ears to try and located Isaac’s heart beat…nothing. 

He went back to the kitchen to find his mom. “Do you know where Isaac went?” He asked her.

“I told him to go upstairs?”

“He’s not in the house.”

“Find him.” Mrs McCall tried to remain calm but Scott could hear her heart beat picking up. 

“Mom, it’s ok.”

“Scott, just find him ok?” 

“Sure.” Scott nodded and went to grab his cell. 

Scott to Isaac [2:41pm]  
\- Dude where r u?

He heard Isaacs phone vibrate upstairs. Dammit.

Scott to Derek [2:42pm]  
\- Have you heard from Isaac?

Derek [2:51pm]  
\- No

Derek [2:51pm]  
\- Should I have?

Scott [2:52pm]  
\- No, s’all good

Scott left the house, hoping he would be able to pick up on Isaac’s scent.


	4. Bad decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a happy chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Self hate. Drug intake. 
> 
> This is not dub!con – all drugs are gone by the time sexiness happens. Just to be clear.

Isaac had an urge to leave. He just couldn’t stay and overhear whatever conversation Scott was about to have with his mom.

He slipped out the back and entered the woods.

He put his hands in his pockets and realized he had left his phone behind. He stopped walking and considered going back for a split second but decided against it. He liked the idea of just disappearing and being unreachable. It’s not like anyone would try to contact him anyways.

He had been such an idiot for thinking there might be something with Scott. Especially since Scott had made it obvious that he was just using Isaac to try things out. It had been nothing. They had only made out twice. Isaac felt stupid for letting the rejection hurt him.

 

He was pathetic.

 

He walked deeper into the woods, trying to get away from the sun poking through the trees. The bright beams offended him. He wanted to crawl into a hole. That’s what he deserved. The world had given him a chance at having a nice family and he went ahead and messed it up.

He wanted to get away from his thoughts…from everything.

 

Isaac to Danny [2:36pm]

\- Know any raves going on?  
  
Danny [2:39pm]

\- Bit early?  
  
Isaac [2:40pm]

\- So that’s a no?  
  
Danny [2:41pm]

\- Baker’s affair

 

Isaac recognized this as code for one of the sketchier warehouse locations. It seemed perfect.

 

 

Underground, there was no sun. The music was loud and the flashing lights almost gave him a headache. It was good.

He used the last of his money to get in so he couldn’t buy any shots. He headed over to the dance floor and gave his hearing up to the music. The body heat coming from the other people dancing was almost overwhelming. He could smell alcohol, sweat and sex…and there was something else. He opened his eyes to find someone looking at him.

The guy was tall and lanky. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. His nipples were pierced and his hair was spiked with pink tips.

The guy pushed himself off the bar and walked through the crowd towards Isaac. Isaac held his gaze while moving to the music. When the guy reached him, Isaac ignored the feeling that something was not quite right…that the scent was not quite right.

The guy produced a little pill shaped like a heart. He stuck the tip of his tongue out and placed the pill on it.

Isaac placed his mouth over the strangers and took the pill from him. He crushed the heart between his teeth and swallowed the bitter taste. He placed his hands on the guy’s hips. They started grinding on the dance floor to the beat of the music. This was good.

 

 

0_0

 

 

Scott tracked Isaac’s scent to a worn down warehouse. It didn’t look like much in the sunlight but his werewolf senses could pick up the sound of music somewhere underground.

He followed it until he found himself at a rave…daytime rave? Did people really have nothing better to do in Beacon Hills?

The sweaty bodies were overwhelming his sense of smell so he had to walk around until he spotted Isaac…intertwined with another guy. It took all his focus to stop his wolf from coming out at the sight.

Paying no attention to the random guy, he grabbed Isaac and dragged him to the nearest wall. He slammed the beta against it.

 

“Taking a page from Derek’s book?”Isaac joked. It quickly became obviously to Scott that Isaac wasn’t quite right.

 

“Isaac? You ok?”Isaac’s body was swaying to the music and he couldn’t keep eye contact…let alone keep his eyes open for very long.

 

“Isaac?”Scott pushed Isaac against the wall again, to get his attention.

 

“WHAT!”

 

“We’re leaving.”

 

Scott tried to take Isaac’s hand and walk towards the exit but Isaac pulled back.

 

“No. Staying.”Isaac couldn’t control the colour of his eyes. A guy walked by and told him he had cool contacts.

 

“Isaac! Shit. We’re leaving. Now.”

 

“Nope.”Isaac kept swaying his body. He passed his hands over his own shirt, claws coming out ripping it as they went over the fabric.

 

“Isaac! I order you to go home.”Scott used his alpha voice.

 

“I don’t have a home.”Isaac replied.

 

“Go to my home! That’s an order!”

 

Isaac opened his eyes and pushed Scott away. “You’re not my alpha!”

 

“Well you’re not a lone wolf! You need a pack.”Scott tried to appeal to the wolf’s nature.

 

“Maybe I should just leave this stupid town.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Stop being a drama queen!”

 

“Fuck you McCall!”

 

“That’s it!”Scott grabbed Isaac’s forearm and dragged him to the exit. Once they were outside, Isaac tried pulling away.

 

“What the hell are you on?”Scott demanded.

 

“Why the hell do you care!”

 

Scott, not knowing what else to do, texted Derek.

 

 

0_0

 

 

The Camaro stopped in front of him and Scott literally pushed Isaac inside.

 Derek gave Isaac a pissed off look.

 

“You know how people are hot when they’re mad,”Isaac exclaimed, “You’re not. You’re just an ass with a stupid angry face.”

 

Derek couldn’t let a look of surprise cross his face.

 

“Help me!”Scott sounded exasperated.  
  
Derek looked at Isaac who had become mesmerized with the feeling of the leather seats.

 

“He’s high.”

 

“Seriously? Thanks Sherlock.”Scott closed the door and Derek drove off.

 

By the time they got to the loft, Isaac’s anger seemed to have subsided and been replaced with lust. The beta was ripping the rest of his shirt off.

  
“He probably took several pills to keep the high going. Once his healing kicks in the effects should quickly wear off.”Derek explained, a little mortified at the sight of Isaac groping himself.

 

“Where did he get that many drugs? What drug is it anyway?”Scott questioned, also unable to look away from Isaac.

 

“Did you see anyone with him when you found him?”Derek asked.

 

“There’s was this dude with pink hair.”Scott tried to not look too hurt.

 

“What? Pink hair?”Derek’s attention instantly went to Scott.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Was he still there when you left?”

 

“I don’t know?”

 

“Scott!”

 

“I don’t know! I had my hands full with this idiot.”Scott pointed at Isaac. “Derek, what’s going on?”

 

“I’ve heard of this guy…he’s been going around trying to overdose werewolves. Rumor is his mom was a witch and she was killed by a werewolf.”

 

“What?”Way too many questions were going through Scott’s head.

 

“I’m going back to the warehouse, see if I can find him and put a stop to this. Stay here with Isaac.”

 

Derek stormed off.

 

“So hot…”Isaac whispered.

 

“Um…Derek is?”Scott wasn’t sure how to approach this.

 

“No…me…so hot.”Isaac’s hands were making their way south of his body.

 

“Um…”

 

“It’s too warm!”Isaac started attacking his jeans.

 

“Oh!”Scott clued in. “Ok, no, wait, don’t rip your jeans. Just…um…”Scott approached and unzipped Isaac’s jeans to help him.

 

Isaac stumbled out of them and nearly fell over.

 

“Ok you should just lie down.”Scott led Isaac to what used to be the curly haired boy’s old room. “I’ll get you some water.”

 

When Scott returned to the bedroom, he found Isaac on the bed, palming his erection.

 Isaac didn’t seem aware of his surroundings. Scott placed the glass of water beside the bed and wanted to turn around and leave but he couldn’t take his eyes away. The tip of Isaac’s cock was coming out at the top of his underwear. While one hand was applying pressure through his boxers, the other was pinching a nipple.

 It was obscene. Scott got up to leave the room and give the guy some privacy. Half way through the door, he heard Isaac whisper his name. He froze into place but didn’t turn around.

 

“Scott…”Isaac repeated. The beta’s claws came out as he traced his hand across his abs. A nail nicked the skin and he started bleeding. The smell of blood caused Scott to turn around and look at Isaac.

 

The simple wound caused the healing ability to finally kick in. Isaac’s yellow eyes flew open as the drug was burnt out of his system.

 

“…Scott”This time, the name was not said in lust, but in confusion.

 

Isaac looked down at himself, hand on his still-hard cock. He looked up at Scott. Unable to stop himself, Isaac let himself apply pressure to his cock. He bit his lip and forced himself to take his hand away. He looked around the room.

 

“Um…Scott…why are we at Derek’s? What happened? Why am I so damn horny!”Isaac’s hips bucked up on their own volition.

 

“I found you at a rave drugged out of your mind. I think the drug has worn off now…you seem to have control again. Just…think unsexy thoughts?”

 

“Do I have to?”Isaac mentally decided that if Scott was there then he was safe. Since he had nothing to worry about and since he was frankly too turned on to care at the moment, he lowered his boxers. He could just blame his teenage hormones later.

 

He grabbed his cock again and gave it a few tugs.

 

“Isaac…”Scott’s voice was dry.

 

“Yes.”That’s all Isaac had to say for Scott to give in. He joined Isaac on the bed and slapped his hand away. He grabbed hold of the member. He liked the heat of it. He jerked Isaac off for a bit before finding that there wasn’t enough lubrication. He lowered himself and dragged his tongue from base to tip, allowing saliva to coat it while savoring the saltiness.

 

Isaac moaned and arched into it.

 

Scott paused and decided to try taking Isaac in his mouth. Just before he was about to, he felt Isaac’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

 

“You don’t have to…”Isaac said, pupils blown wide.

 

“I want to.”Scott really did.

 

He started sucking on the tip of Isaac’s cock. He felt the smooth texture of the tip with his lips, flicked his tongue and felt his beta’s cock twitch. His beta. His. Scott had take his mouth off for a moment while he composed himself, the last thing he needed were his canines to come out right now. He opened his red glowing eyes and looked at Isaac.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot.”Isaac’s yellow eyes responded as he watched the alpha go back down on him. The wet heat that surrounded him felt amazing. Scott was going slowly. Isaac knew it wasn’t on purpose to tease him but because Scott was trying to figure things out. It took all of Isaac’s willpower not to grab Scott’s hair and push his head up and down. He needed more.

 

Isaac placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder. Scott released him again and looked up.

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes”Isaac pulled at Scott’s shirt.

 

Next thing they knew they were both naked. Scott was supporting himself on top of Isaac, not quite sure what to do.

 

‘’Frek, we have no lube.”At those words, a panicked looked crossed Scott’s face.

 

“No…not for that…just come here.”Isaac placed his hands on Scott’s ass and pushed him up and forward. While Scott was on his knees, Isaac arched up and took him in his mouth. Scott gasped.

 

Isaac coated Scott with saliva and released him. He guided Scott back to his original position and lined up their cocks. He looked at Scott’s lust-blown eyes and bucked his hips up so that they touched.

Scott’s head fell on Isaac’s shoulder but he kept himself propped up with his forearms. Isaac wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started pumping. The saliva did a good enough job and soon their precum joined in.

Apart from heavy breathing, both boys remained silent, too overwhelmed with the feeling of what Isaac was doing and the sound of their pounding hearts.

Scott started sucking on Isaac’s neck and let his teeth graze the skin. This caused Isaac to go over the edge with a gasp and the feeling of his cum on Scott’s cock had the alpha follow.

They laid side-by-side, feeling exhausted.

 

“I need to ask something.”Isaac eventually said.

 

“Rave. Drugs. You’re an idiot.”Scott provided as an explanation.

 

“Right…”That really didn’t answer his question.

 

Isaac looked down at their naked bodies. He sat up. Scott placed a hand on his back. This was promptly shrugged off. Isaac got up and found his jeans.

Not wanting to be the only naked person in the room, Scott did the same.

 

“I just can’t do this anymore McCall.”Isaac said.

 

Scott recoiled at the use of his last name.

 

“This was fun and everything but you need to find someone else to experiment with. I’m going to shower.”Isaac walked away without looking at Scott.

 

Scott didn’t want to experiment with anyone else.

 

Scott just wanted Isaac.


	5. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! Life got in the way cause it's selfish like that.

It had been a very long day.

 

Derek dropped Scott and Isaac off at the McCalls’. The car ride had been silent. Derek knew there was something going on between the alpha and the beta but he was in no way, shape or form interested in getting involved.

 

Scott and Isaac entered their home to find Mrs. McCall sitting on the stairs – she had been waiting for them.

 

She got up and hugged them both.

 

“Mr Stilinski called me.” She gave Isaac a piercing look. “Do we need to have a conversation about drugs as well?”

 

Derek had tracked down the pink haired guy. His mother had been a witch but he hadn’t inherited any of the powers himself. When his mother died, his anger took over and the coven had kicked him out for violating several rules. That’s when he started mixing drugs and overdosing werewolves. Since he was human and Scott was generally against killing, they ended up calling the sheriff, who gladly took control of the situation.

 

“You,” Mrs. McCall pointed at Isaac who flinched at the gesture. Noticing this, Mrs. McCall sighed and her features softened. “You are grounded. You will eat your supper and go straight to your room. I will have a list of chores for you to do tomorrow. Understood?”

 

Isaac nodded.

 

“Now, both of you to the kitchen. Have some food.” Her cell phone rang and she went to answer it while the boys headed towards the kitchen in silence.

 

She soon followed them into the kitchen. “That was the hospital, they need me to come in. Eat and straight to your room mister. No tv or video games tonight.” Isaac nodded again. Scott avoided eye contact with both of them as he took his food out of the microwave.

 

She left and the boys ate. Isaac then went straight to his room. He laid on his bed and twirled his phone around. He heard Scott get into the shower. He closed his eyes and, despite himself, focused on the beat of Scott’s heart. It was steady and he found it soothing.

 

The beating started picking up speed. It got faster…and louder. It was now right outside his bedroom door.

 

Isaac opened his eyes and looked at the door. The beating started to slow down and return to a normal rhythm but it remained outside his door.

He closed his eyes again. He had made himself very clear to Scott. He just couldn’t be the alpha’s plaything.

 

He was startled when he felt his phone buzz in his hands.

 

Scott [11:21pm]

\- I’m sorry

 

Isaac stared at the text.

 

Isaac [11:24pm]

\- Same

 

Scott placed a hand on the bedroom door and thought otherwise. He backed up and leaned against the wall behind him instead.

 

Scott [11:28pm]

\- I’m not sure how to explain this so bear with me…

 

_Scott [11:28pm]_

_-unsent – To Isaac: I like you –deleted-_

 

Scott [11:29pm]

\- I think I like you

 

Scott [11:29pm]

\- I mean, I just...I want to say that I like you but I don’t, like I’ve never...I mean this is new to me and I definitely want you

 

Isaac [11:29pm]

\- well said

 

Scott [11:29pm]

\- I said bear with me!

 

_Isaac [11:30pm]_

_-unsent – To Scott: More like bare with you –deleted_

 

Scott [11:30pm]

\- when I say that I want you I mean completely…I don’t want anyone else to have you

 

Isaac [11:30pm]

-Even if it’s not to experiment, I’m not up for being fuck friends dude

 

Scott [11:30pm]

\- ok yeah no

 

Scott [11:30pm]

\- I mean yeah I get that but it’s um not what I want either

 

_Scott [11:31pm]_

_-unsent – To Isaac: Be my boyfriend? –deleted_

Scott [11:32pm]

\- I want you as a mate

 

Scott [11:32pm]

\- Not in like the Australian term

 

Scott [11:32pm]

\- but like the wolf way

 

Scott [11:32pm]

\- like I want you to be mine and stuff

 

 

As Scott was in the middle of another magnificently eloquent text, Isaac's bedroom door opened.

 

They made eye contact and stood there.

 

“I’m uh not allowed to leave my room,” Isaac said.

 

Scott took a step forward and stopped. Isaac backed up to give Scott space to enter the room.

 

Scott followed him in and closed the door behind him.

 

The boys stood there again, a couple of feet between them. Scott took another step forward, shrinking the gap. Eyes locked with Isaac, he tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. He slowly dragged his hand up to Isaac’s neck. The move was uncertain. Isaac leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Scott’s mouth.

 

Scott blinked and moved his hand to cup the side of Isaac’s face. He delicately kissed Isaac but didn’t remove his lips. Isaac’s tongue came out to lick Scott’s bottom lip, causing Scott to take a sharp exhale in surprise and allowing Isaac’s tongue to go in and explore.

 

The kiss deepened. Scott’s hand made it’s way into the mass of curls and gently pulled on them to make Isaac to tilt his head back and expose his neck. Scott’s mouth let go of Isaac’s lips and travelled down to his neck. He licked and nipped at the smooth skin. Isaac’s moan pushed Scott on. Fangs came out and grazed the skin.

 

“Fuck,” Isaac let out. They could feel each other’s erection.

 

Scott backed up an inch, exposing his red eyes to his mate.

 

“What?” Isaac asked between breaths. “Tell me.”

 

“I want to claim you as mine.” Scott replied and backed Isaac up until the beta hit the bed.

 

They took their shirts off.

 

“You’re still wearing too much,” Scott advised.

 

Heart beating fast, Isaac took off the rest of his clothes. He felt a little exposed being the only one naked but any worry quickly left his mind when Scott fell to his knees and licked the strip under Isaac’s cock all the way to the tip before wrapping his lips around it and swallowing it all.

 

“Holy fuck!”Isaac’s knees buckled and he grabbed the bedpost to steady himself.

 

“You…fuck…you don’t have to deep throat…”Isaac was finding it difficult to speak. Scott let him go.

 

“You don’t like it?”He looked up.

 

“Oh…no no no I…it’s amazing but I know you’re new at this so I’m just…”Isaac wasn’t sure what he was doing really. He had a hot alpha on his knees swallowing his cock, he really had nothing to complain about, he just wanted to make sure Scott was ok.

 

Scott didn’t say anything and brought his lips all the way down to Isaac’s base. He experimented applying pressure with his tongue.

 

“Ok, wait”Isaac stopped Scott again.

 

Scott looked up getting a little annoyed.

 

“It’s just that if you keep that up…this isn’t going to last long.”Isaac admitted.

 

Scott got up. “You want it to last?”

 

This seemed like a ridiculous question to Isaac. “I want you to claim me.”He responded, eyes shining yellow.

 

Scott’s eyes lit red.

 

Isaac sat on the bed and scooted up while Scott undressed.

 

He grabbed a bottle of lube, leaned back and opened his legs. He coated a finger and brought it to his ass. He gently massaged his hole before poking his fingertip in.

 

Scott’s dick twitched at the sight. He took position on the bed and watched the show unveil.

 

Isaac closed his eyes as he inserted his finger deeper, slowly moving it around in little circles.

 

He soon felt Scott’s hand on his thigh. He opened his eyes to look at the alpha.

 

“Can I try?”Scott asked.

 

Isaac handed the bottle of lube to Scott and removed his finger.

 

Scott coated his and gently inserted a finger all the way in. Isaac gasped.

 

“Tell me what to do,”Scott suggested.

 

“You have to open me up so that…so that you can fit…move your finger around, bring it in and out…yeah like that.”Isaac closed his eyes again.

 

Scott felt him loosen a bit and inserted a second finger. This got him an appreciative moan in response.

 

He thrusted them in and out a couple of times then started scissoring. He brought his fingers back together and hooked them, moving around trying to find the right spot. Isaac was panting and his cock was still hard so he must have been doing something right but he didn’t seem to be hitting what he was looking for.

 

“Turn around,”Scott requested.

 

Isaac’s eyes opened wide, pupils blown. He wasn’t sure he was quite ready to take on Scott’s girth but he obliged anyways, knowing it was the alpha’s first time.

He turned around and bent over, resting his head on his forearms. He felt Scott spread his cheeks and braced himself.

 

It wasn’t the tip of Scott’s cock that he felt, it was the tip of his tongue.

 

“Oh fuck! Oooh f-“Isaac gasped as the tongue went in.

 

“Strawberry?”Scott asked, noticing the distinct taste of the lube.

 

Isaac’s chuckle was cut short by Scott reinserting his tongue. He licked around and experimented by adding a finger as well. He took his tongue out to trace circles around the hole before going back in. Using his other hand, he applied pressure to the perineum with his thumb.

 

“Damn Scott!”Isaac expressed between breaths. “Are you sure this is your first time?”

 

Scott’s chuckle resonated through Isaac’s body. Isaac’s hole felt looser than at the start but he wasn’t sure how he was going to fit in without hurting him. His untouched and rock hard cock weighed heavy between his legs and he didn’t know how much longer he could stop himself before just ramming into the beta. His animal instincts wanted nothing more.

 

As if hearing Scott’s thoughts, Isaac begged “Please Scott…I’m ready.”

 

Scott got up on his knees and coated his prick with lube. Isaac kept his head down, waiting.

 

Scott placed a hand on Isaac’s left buttocks. He fought his wolf for restraint. He wanted this, he wanted to claim Isaac but he also wanted Isaac to know that this wasn’t just for the sex.

 

“Is there…is there another position we can start in?”Scott asked, feeling this was a little too impersonal and not knowing if he could keep control once he was in. His hand clenched on Isaac’s ass, claws coming out a bit.

 

Isaac lifted his head and sat up. “Lie down.”

 

Scott did so and Isaac straddled him. He lined his ass up with Scott’s dick and slowly sank down on him. He tried maintaining eye contact with the red eyes but the pressure was too much and he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

 

“Oh my…you…f”Scott couldn’t remember how to speak. The warm tightness engulfing his cock had all of his attention.

 

Isaac didn’t move for a bit, getting used to the size. Eventually, he rose up slowly before thrusting back down. They both gasped.

 

He continued thrusting slowly before coming down to kiss Scott. Scott’s arms wrapped themselves around Isaac, clawless fingers grabbing his back.

 

Isaac’s cock rubbed against Scott’s abs as he thrusted. He felt Scott start to thrust upwards as he was coming down. They picked up speed and both were soon moaning rather loudly.

 

Isaac placed his hands on Scott’s chest and abruptly stopped. Before Scott could ask if everything was ok, Isaac got off, turned around and got on all fours. He lifted his ass, presenting himself to his alpha.

 

“Claim me”he said in barely a whisper.

 

Scott’s instincts took over. He maneuvered behind Isaac and drove in hard and deep. He stopped for a second before starting to thrust in and out mercilessly. They were swearing obscenities. Isaac shifted slightly, causing Scott to hit his prostate.

 

“Holy fucking fucketery fuck there! THERE!”

 

They both had their claws out. Isaac was trying really hard not to rip up the bed sheets as Scott dug into his sides, keeping him in place.

 

“This is too much, it’s too good.”Scott felt himself get close. “I need you to cum with me.”

 

“Touch me!”Isaac yelled out. Scott let go of his hip and reached around to Isaac’s cock. He wrapped his hands around it, applying pressure and allowing his thrusts into Isaac’s ass to thrust him in his hand.

 

This quickly became too much for Isaac who knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off any longer. “I’m going to cum!”He warned.

 

“Not yet,”the alpha ordered.

 

“But –”

 

“Not yet!”Scott thrusted in a few more times, losing any form of finesse as he got closer.

 

“Now! Yes holy mother cum! CUM!”

 

Isaac didn’t have to be asked twice as he exploded in Scott’s hand. Feeling and smelling the hot sticky substance pushed Scott over the edge. He came directly into Isaac’s ass, bracing himself on the headboard. Neither moved for a bit, too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

 

In the end, Isaac wiggled his ass a bit to hint to Scott that he should pull out. Scott smiled and did so. They both fell on the bed. Isaac could feel the cum leak out. He absentmindedly reached down to touch it.

 

Both overheating, they lay side by side for a bit, eyes closed. Scott’s hand reached out to stroke Isaac’s side. He opened his eyes and looked over.

 

“You have cum everywhere.”

 

“You do too.”Isaac responded.

 

“No, my situation is localized to my cock and my hand.”

 

“Your situation?”Isaac opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. He flipped over and laid on top of Scott, wiggling a bit to transfer as much cum onto the other werewolf as possible.

 

“That’s disgusting!”Scott shouted while laughing. Isaac joined in the laughter and rested his head on Scott’s shoulder. Scott nudged him so Isaac lifted his head again and they started a lazy kiss. Scott smoothly dragged his fingers down Isaac’s back.

 

They separated from the kiss and smiled.

 

“You’re right though, this is disgusting.”Isaac proclaimed. “Shower?”

 

“Shower!”

 

They jumped off the bed and ran to the shower, Isaac smacking Scott’s ass as he ran down the hallway.

 

Once they were under the hot water and lathering the cum off, something dawned on Isaac. Scott instantly smelled the panic and turned around from rinsing himself off to face him.

 

“What’s wrong?”he asked.

 

“We didn’t use a condom!”

 

“You can’t get pregnant, remember? And our healing abilities would fight off any diseases, which we don’t have anyways so you don’t need to panic.”

 

“Yeah but your mom is going to kill me! Not only did I leave my bedroom which I was grounded to, we just had unprotected sex!”

 

“Why are you thinking of my mom right now?”Scott pushed Isaac against the wall and kissed him.

 

Isaac broke from the kiss, smiling, and switched their positions so that he could rinse the suds off. This gave Scott a good view of Isaac’s behind, a sight he was sure he would never get tired of seeing.

 

Isaac turned the water off and faced Scott. They kissed again before grabbing their towels and stepping out.

 

“So…just to be clear…”Isaac started, patting himself dry.

 

“You’re mine.”Scott provided. “And I’m yours.”

 

Isaac pulled Scott towards him and kissed him again. Their damp bodies rubbed against each other and it didn’t take long for them to be hard again.

 

“Round two?”Isaac suggested. The look on Scott’s face indicated his agreement to this genius idea.

 

“Maybe this time…I can claim you?”Isaac pushed his luck.

 

“Definitely.”Scott dropped his towel and grabbed Isaac’s hand, dragging him back to bed.


End file.
